Soul eclipses
by Mettlei
Summary: I do this because I love you. OOC. AU. YAOI.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_Warnings: there is a tiny bit of loving. Yaoi. Au. _

_An: yah, I know it is short. But maybe someone likes it and someone even learns from it? Just trust me people you don't want to get sick. this is a story so you get happy ending... in real life it wouldn't be so._

_Soul eclipses..._

The snowflakes falling and melting on his cheeks left wetness similar to tears. Itachi's black eyes looked at the sky... it was all grey.

He wondered what kind of mood Hidan-his best friend will throw at him today. It had been pretty rough the last days.

There were good days when Hidan smiled at him and even as much as touched his hair with care, times when they talked about old times and just bonded. Itachi loved those days. But there was also days when Hidan didn't want to see him at all, there was shouting and flying mugs and ash trays, obscenities filling his ears that he did not deserve. And when Hidan was out of breath he passed out.

Itachi grimaced, it was going on for so long now... the illness taking his best friend away from him and it seemed there was nothing he could do.

Once Itachi found him in the bathroom vomiting and sadly Hidan instantly started to shout at him as if he would have caused it. It was all too confusing, more than once Itachi was swallowing bitter tears.

Itachi had a strong persona and he was pathetically loyal. He would never leave Hidan. Whatever disease that was eating away at Hidan would not prevail.

With that thought on his mid he rang the doorbell...funny how the thought of seeing the brash man and those purplish eyes still made him feel the so called butterflies.

Hidan opened the door, eyebrows knitted together and Itachi noticed that the knuckles were all bloodied.

"Go home Itachi."

All clear, this was one of the bad days. Days when Hidan stupidly vented his anger on anything and today it seems the man had tried to take down a wall. The bluish circles around Hidan's eyes meant he hasn't slept...again.

"I'm coming in." Itachi pushed past a tiny bit scared that Hidan might grab him and...hurt him. Itachi put down his coat in the living room with one eye watching Hidan follow him with a face scrunched up in anger, fury...who knew.

"How was your day?"

If possible Hidan's features hardened. "I was throwing up my guts, Itachi."

"I'm _sorry_ that you are sick okay? But you don't have to be so god damn mean! I am only trying to help."

Daring as it was Itachi did cross the space between them and wrapped his arms around the muscled man, Hidan didn't move for a long time but Itachi didn't care and finally the hug was returned stronger than Itachi anticipated.

"And who is going to help you, Itachi?"

"Hidan..."Itachi growled grabbing the platinum coloured hair at Hidan's nape."Do you really think I am here only because you are sick? I am your friend... I miss you. Miss our late walks through the park...I just miss you. That's why I come here and when you push me away I hate you it makes me want to hit you because I am in pain...so please stop it".

A pause was kept in which Itachi led Hidan for the couch, his friend looked deep in thought.

"I am exhausted Itachi, it has been seven months of constant fighting. I get sick and paranoid just seeing hospital walls. When this shit begun my doctor told me that he hopes I have someone very precious to fight for and I instantly thought of you. Now I know what the doctor meant, I would be dead if there wouldn't be you. I had to be strong or you would be there sitting by my bed and crying. And how could I not take apple from you when you so carefully pealed it? Itachi... you don't know what you're doing to me.

So no, I don't think you are here because I am sick, I believe everything you say it is just way too hard for me to see your face scrunching up in pity and worry every time you look at me."

Itachi was touched, he really was.

"But you are better now... they let you out of the hospital."

"I will be fine Itachi." Hidan eyes sparkled with a mild glow. "My body is trying to get used to all the pills and shit they do to me, but I will be fine."

"You're lying."

"I'm not Itachi...there was a time when thought I will die but it got better, I can't promise you it will stay this way but I guess I have to live each day as the last."

One step away from crying Itachi pulled back from the hug, his hands laid on Hidan's neck, swallowing hard he looked into his friends eyes, the purple shine looked so good.

"Hidan I ... don't leave me behind...ever... I."

"I know Itachi, you think you love me."

"I DO LOVE YOU." Hidan flinched and then chuckled and Itachi calmed down looking into Hidan's eyes as if begging something.

"Can we start over?"

Hidan understood exactly what Itachi is asking... start over the love affair that they started before he got sick.

"Itachi, you know I love ya, you do know it no matter how many mugs I throw at you but I don't want to see you hurt."

Itachi killed his tears with his sleeves, angry at himself and the man sitting so close to him. "I hurt when you treat me like a friend and I was patient, I didn't ask anything of you while you were sick not even a tiny little kiss... now I am starting to think that you saw 'us' as a mistake. More tears had to be observed by his sleeves no matter how he tried to be strong.

"Itachi no... You are the best thing that has happened to me, honestly. I just...how could I kiss you not knowing if I breathe tomorrow or not? God Itachi, it was always about you, what will Itachi say, what will Itachi do, will it hurt Itachi... you understand?" Hidan took his hand entwining their fingers. "And all I can think is how big of an idiot I am that I need to send you away...make you angry."

Itachi shook his head with a sad smile."You are an idiot...just let it go, accept that life has changed that it will never be the same but never push me away again!"

Hidan gave him a wide grin and poked his nose. "I like you like this...the strict Itachi, yumm."

Itachi ignored the remark watching Hidan closely hoping that he will finally get the kiss he so longed for.

"Did you miss my touch?" Hidan breathed, his fingers ghosting over Itachi pale cheek.

"I did." Itachi swallowed, that sounded terribly like a whine. "Your touch, your laugh, your sarcastic ways and even your rudeness."

With a grin Hidan led his big hand under Itachi cupping his jean clad ass and squeezing. "This kind of touch...missed it?"

"So badly!" and Itachi thought that they were done with talking, he crawled on Hidan's lap rubbing his neglected body against the strong one.

"The bed?"

"Bed, floor, wall I don't care as long as it's you inside of me."

Hidan chuckled. "Itachi this truly is a lovely colour in you."

Itachi bit the man's neck just for all the teasing and the growl he heard meant Hidan received it nicely.

The floor that is where Itachi found himself, breath already heavy his black eyes glued on his friend, sliding over the beautiful planes of skin as Hidan took off his jeans. After that they fought Itachi's clothes off and even though the floor was hard Itachi felt good. Better than ever.

"Naked Itachi... I dreamed to have you like this so often...spread your legs."

Itachi felt his legs fall open, with red cheeks he watched Hidan's scrutinizing glaze over his uncovered body. "So beautiful everywhere." Hidan's hands slid over Itachi arousal making Itachi jerk and make a sound of needing. His nipple was pinched next.

"Hidan, c'mon." A growl and a command.

"Hey Itachi, you are doing good with this controlling thing... I am going to get you a whip."

"I would love it." Itachi murmured writhing under Hidan's hand massaging his cock. Hidan chuckled but Itachi didn't care.

"You serious?"

"Fuck yes. I would tie you down, whip your chest and then ride you until you pass out of exhaustion."

"You and your dirty mouth... I love it Itachi." Hidan's fingers were already at Itachi's hole rubbing the wrinkled skin with sure moves.

"Dirty mouth indeed." Itachi cackled crazily. "I sucked you off in hospital while you were out of it."

"Jesus Itachi..." Hidan didn't say anything more, his fingers stretched the tiny space and Itachi seemingly liked the feeling, the pale cheeks had gained a nice pink hue.

A twist from Hidan's fingers earned him Itachi mewling, the lean narrow hips started wriggling to get more of the feeling. "Mm Itachi, I like the way you dance on my fingers."

Hidan had thought he is already hitting the jack pot but it wasn't so, suddenly Itachi let out a mild scream and wrapped around him like a snake with the slim fingers in his hair pulling him close whether he wanted or not.

"Hidan... yes there, oh god how I missed this. C'mon remind me how good you are."

With a rather insane expression Hidan took hold of Itachi's pale leg and put it on his shoulder guiding his erection inside the snug heat. It had to hurt but Itachi just pulled him deeper, the legs around his waist twitched. Hidan choked the obsidian orbs were glued to his purple ones... it was as if Itachi was asking 'pretty good huh?'

And Itachi was right. "Itachi...sorry I pushed you away. I'm an idiot... you feel so good."

Itachi jerked his hands and finally..._finally _they kissed, Hidan's lips were demanding and Itachi could hardly breathe, the hip movements Hidan made was the cause, the kiss just filled a little gap in his heart.

"I love you all the same." Itachi mewled their skin meeting with loud slaps, sweat breaking through. "Move harder."

Breathless and on edge Hidan did as told, Itachi felt so nice, so very welcoming.

He understood that he should really appreciate it and now he would.


End file.
